G.W. Chronicles Episode one Part two
by Dawn Spencer
Summary: After the war, AC 196, before endless waltz. Continuing episode one.


Episode One, Part 2:  
  
Return to show. Narrator begins. Several flashbacks of the (1995) previous series, episodes 1-49.  
  
"The year if After-colony 196. At the end of the previous year's war, the Colonies and Earth declared peace. For many, the truth about the past, and the truth about people's intentions were never known. The result of the confusion was a general agreement among all humankind that war had become an inconclusive, and unacceptable solution to differences. Conferences began, and peace was realized. The need for weapons diminished, and many mobile suits became employed in the reconstruction efforts. New technologies were developed during that war as well. These technologies may have been able to increase the quality of people's lives, but the came with a price (Shot of Lana showing the scar to Relena).  
  
The year is after colony 196, and a former OZ technician known as Lana Spencer has emerged. (Foggy picture of her in a beautiful Blue military uniform, waving.) Her efforts during the war are still unclear, but it will soon become apparent that she has stumbled upon not only several new technologies, but also the most vital piece of information for the Human race. Soon, others will know of her information as well. (Fade to Noyn and Lana walking down the corridors.) A new threat to humanity is on the rise…….  
  
(N) "I think he will wake soon. Do you think it would be wise to enter the room now?"  
  
(L) "You should probably speak to Chief Medical Officer Ashe Burton first.. but it sounds like a good idea. MY face is likely not the first one he'll want to wake up to see."  
  
(N) "Why not? You were a friend of his as well in the Academy/"  
  
Lana shakes her head.  
  
(L) "I helped train him. I was unnecessarily rough on him. I was trying to keep him from imitating me. He respects me, but I doubt he considers me a friend."  
  
Noyn seems confused.  
  
(N) "But weren't your parents friends with the Peacecrafts? Didn't the two of you ever play together?"  
  
Quick foggy flashback of Lana (4) playing in a sandbox with Zechs (2)…. Children's laughter. A woman looks on who looks like a little like the grown-up Lana.  
  
Lana (present) shakes it off.  
  
(L) "That all changed when the Spencers died. They were allies with Heero Yuy, and the Winners' as well, but we all lost contact."  
  
(N) "I'm still glad to see you more open than you used to be."  
  
Sudden flashback*  
  
It is a ball in the Lake Victoria Base Academy. People in suits and Ball gowns. Zechs refuses a couple dances with some girls, somewhat recluded by a wall. Lana is partially hidden in the shadow of a doorway, as she is walking in. From what we do see, she looks stunning in a royal-blue gown. Noyn approaches her, wearing violet. She tries to get Lana to dance, but when it does not work, she leaves to stand near Zechs.  
  
We see the left side of Lana's face lit as we hear her thoughts:  
  
-Noyn,.. don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not the only one trying to get lower marks than I'm capable of. I do it to hide. You do it for a man. What a waste. What a loss. Noyn, how I would rather train you! You'd make a great leader. You have a compassionate, follower's heart. A much better one than mine. Followers make the best leaders.-  
  
(L) "Huh?"  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by a commotion as Treize enters the room. Apparently, Lady Une is here as well, though she has graduated a few months ahead of Lana's class. Une is wearing a red Ball gown. She rushes to hear Treize speak. Lana withdraws to the shadows. Some more of the girls there are giggling over Treize, with a few boys feeling left in the dust. Zechs salutes. Noyn follows. Everything has the slightly foggy edge of a memory. Treize speaks:  
  
(T) "I am aware that some of you in the next two graduating classes have some exceptional abilities. (Shots of Lana, Zechs, Une, and Noyn). I would like to take this opportunity to extend a personal invitation to you. It is an invitation to join the "Specials". Ordinarily, the Alliance Military recruits from this academy, but I ask that these people consider more of a challenge—a challenge worthy of their abilities. The candidates must be extremely loyal, and capable, but the opportunities are endless. Thank you."  
  
Everyone applauds, except Lana. Treize leaves the stage, and mingles. Lana turns to leave as if she has a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
(T) "Miss Spencer,"  
  
The voice, suddenly close, makes Lana turn.  
  
(T) "Leaving so soon?"  
  
(L) "I see no point to such a distasteful gathering. I have work to do."  
  
(T) "Funny, for the quality of work you're doing, it's a wonder your grades do not reflect it."  
  
We only see one half of Lana's face lit as she turns to ask;  
  
(L) "Are you expressing an interest in my work?"  
  
Zoom in on Lana's dark blue left eye, with that strong brow arched over it.  
  
Flash to the Present*  
  
(L) "Lucrecia, this is no longer a time for secrets. Mankind is united…"  
  
Pause.  
  
Lana's face turns dark. (If possible? Lighting maybe?) She still is wearing the mask. Dark music begins ("The Echo" Space Theme.)  
  
(L) "As it needs to be,.. now."  
  
By now, Lana and Noyn have arrived at the control room. Lana turns to face Noyn.  
  
(L) "I have picked up something in deep space which may be a serious threat."  
  
Lana indicates the large central screen, and leans toward Fioree, seated in front of it.  
  
(L) "Do we have a visual yet?"  
  
(F) "Momentarily,… " (Straining).  
  
Noyn seems confused again.  
  
(L) "We have discovered a moving object… not a meteor, comet, moon, or planet. It's flight trajectory indicates purposeful movement." Shadows fall across Lana 's masked face as she turns to face Noyn half-way. As they look at each other, both of their faces are half in shadow.  
  
(L) "I have notified the other colonies. There is a conference scheduled for 13:00 hours the day after tomorrow, for defense discussions. The conference will be here." Lana cracks a half-smile.  
  
(L) "I contacted Heero through a communication line used by an old friend. I was hoping he would be able to contact the other Gundam pilots."  
  
(N) "Why do we need them? We don't know enough about—"  
  
(F) "On-screen!"  
  
Dark music Peaks. Everyone is taken aback. The object is actually SEVERAL objects in tight formation. Glittering with strange shapes.  
  
(N) "Looks like an attack formation."  
  
(L) "As of yet, the Gundams are our most capable defense."  
  
Preview of next episode? 


End file.
